Outages and downtime in production computing services and/or systems may be undesirable to the providers and/or the clients of such services. Parallel production computing services that include substantially all of the functionality of their counterparts may incur significant expenses. For example, the cost of a production computing service may be double based on providing complete redundancy. Additionally, systems that provide hot backup for a production computing service may be beyond the control of clients that rely on the production computing services.